Witch
Nickname "Witch" is an infected dressed in a torn black low-cut top and white underwear. She has blonde hair, elbow-deep blood-soaked arms with long claws, and a large bloody mouth with several sharp teeth, which are only seen while she's charging or viciously attacking. Witch is a very dangerous enemy even for higher-level players. Because of her insane movement speeds and fast attack rate, even a tiny horde of Witches can potentially ruin any kind of push and destroy the bus in a matter of seconds. When detecting a victim in her path, she begins charging towards them at twice her regular speed. This is signaled to players by Witch making a distinct screaming sound and the onomatopoeia "A-A-A-A!" briefly flashes in a large bloody red font. Ranged units, preferably those with a high rate of fire or spread damage, have a good chance of eliminating incoming Witches without many losses considering the units in question have high enough damage to eliminate them quickly and a good amount of health to survive a few slashes. Policeman is one of the best units to use for eliminating Witch as he can potentially tank many hits from her. Farmer/Lester are also decent choices thanks to their shorter preparation time and low courage cost, although, they won't be able to take as many hits due to their low health. It's very important to try and hold Witches back at any cost. Guard is a very good unit for this for medium-level players thanks to his great movement speed, damage, and health. Marine or Redneck are cheaper options but can still be used effectively enough as long as they are decently upgraded. They can easily kill a Witch in one or two hits. At lower levels, however, they may only prove to be cannon fodder for holding them back at best. Mechanic will at least guarantee to kill the first Witch he encounters, making him a decent option at any level. Red Barrel and Molotov are perfect tools for annihilating hordes of Witches. Keep in mind that with Red Barrel, precise placement and timing of manual detonation is important and for Molotov, Witch may run past the fire pool, meaning it has to be thrown ahead of her path for the best chance of burning her. Empty Barrel can be used to kill a few Witches in a swarm and serve as a momentary obstacle for other Witches, only requiring careful timing. In some cases, Generator can be used as a high health obstacle that explodes and leaves a burning fire pool. Nitrogen also works to greatly slow down Witches and making them easier targets for melee units although it should be placed carefully to avoid freezing units as well. When the barricade hasn't been destroyed and the 37-second timer reaches 0, a large wave of Witches will always appear alongside another large wave of zombies depending on the stage. This will always occur on every regular and challenge missions (excluding missions 1 and 142) in every stage with the amount of zombies progressively scaling up. Abilities * Running speed greatly increases after detecting a unit in its path. * Very fast attack speed. First Encountered * Stage 3, Mission 36. * Medic turns into this infected upon death. * Sonya turns into this infected upon death. * Turbo turns into this infected upon death. * Princess turns into this infected upon death. Trivia * In the first game of the series, Dead Ahead, Witch was originally known as "Banshee." * Witch's general appearance and abilities are likely inspired by the zombie of the same name from the Left 4 Dead series by Valve. Gallery Witch (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies